The Champion and the Con
by Monkeyrevenge
Summary: Harry finds a beat-up American cop car in a local junkyard one day running from Dudley and his gang. What happens when Harry don't show fer the train back to Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Transformers, they belong to their respected owners, not me, don't sue me, I broke;

Surrey, England

It was a quiet day in the town of Little Whinging, birds chirping in the trees. The only thing that was different was the group of kids chasing a smaller boy around the neighborhood. The boy's heart was racing as he ran at full tilt trying to get away from his cousin and his gang. The boys name was Harry Potter and he was being chased because he was different. Harry was a wizard, and was getting ready to start his fourth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Harry ran down an ally in the hopes of losing his followers, and found himself in the local junkyard where his cousin didn't like to go. He slowed down to a walk to catch his breath. He leaned against a car that looked like it didn't belong there. The car was what looked like an American police car. The car was torn apart, there were dents, scratches, lights falling off and missing, the car looked like it was in a stunt that went bad in a movie. Mumbling to himself

"What's this type of car doing in this country?" Hearing his cousin and his gang, Harry dives into the front of the cop car as the gang runs by.

"Hurry up, we have to be catching up to him by now!" yelled Dudley as they ran past. With Dudley and crew gone, Harry starts to look around the car that he just took shelter in. Harry notices that some equipment is still inside the car. The main computer used for looking up records was still inside, along with the radio and the keys to the car. Getting curious, Harry starts poking around the glove box looking for registration or insurance cards. Unknown to Harry he was being watched as he looked around the beat up "police" car.

Barricade was minding his own business trying to maintain what little power he still had left since he no longer had access to the Energon that he needed to make repairs and keep his systems running. Since his fight with Starscream over what should be done now that Megatron was defeated in Mission City. Barricade's sensors went off with the approach of a human at a high rate (for a human) of speed. He watchs as the human approaches and leans on him for support to catch his breath. Barricade was about to confront this "squishy" when more came running around the corner causing the one leaning on him to dive inside for cover. After the others were out of sight the small human started to rummage around as if looking for something. Getting curious, Barricade inquired,

"Is there something that you are looking for Flesh-bag?"

"I was just looking to see if…. there….. are….! WHAT THE HELL!" Harry then faints right on the spot due to shock. Barricade just starts to chuckle at the antics of the small flesh-bag in his cab.

A few hours later Harry woke up still sitting in the wounded decepticon. "Ok, it was just a dream, there is no such thing as a talking car." Harry mumbled to himself.

"That's where you would be wrong flesh-bag," Cade remarked "I can talk just fine thank you very much."

"Ok, this is not as weird as I thought it would be, what's one more crazy thing to happen to my life." Harry thought out-loud.

"So, do you have a name mister talking car?" Harry asked.

AN:

Alright, this was the first chappy of my story. What do yall think? I would like to take this time to thank my beta, Griffyn. I would also like to thank Black Dragon Queen for coming up with the name for my story. Anyway, review review review review .

Ja Ne

MR ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing, don't sue, still broke.

**AN: Don't shoot, I'm back finally with an update after so long without one, gonna try and get yall more chapters soon, getting back into writing to pull away from the games i play lol, not sure when updates will happen due to life being more important as always, anywho... on with the fic.**

"Talking"

'Thinking"

~Cybertronian internal coms~

-Cybertronian-

Chapter 2: Disaster for Harry, and Sparkling for Cade

Scrap yard: England, Surrey, Little Whinging

19:00 hrs GMT

"GOT YOU!" Shouted Dudley as he pulled Harry from Cade and threw him into a circle of kids that consisted of Dudleys gang. Harry rolled on the ground and back to his feet looking around at everyone surounding him with a dispare. Harry turned and faced Dudley fixing his face into a sneer and with a superiour sounding voice he spoke to Dudley and the rest.

"Wow Duddykins, such a big boy to get all his friends to beat up on your small, underweight cousin, you must think you're real tough." came the taunt before Harry could filter his mouth. Dudley turned red in anger and embarrassment, glaring at Harry. Schooling his face and color Dudley drew a 6" blade from behind his back and drawing an evil grin acrossed his face as he said. "You are all talk cuz, today is the day I really put you where you belong and mum and dad wont care about this at all, its time to put you with your parents you FREAK!"

Barricade after turning his sensors on more to monitor the flesh-bag that his spark was calling towards, watched in slight amusement and curiousness at the confrontation happening before him as the fat human lunged at the smaller one with the knife. A feeling Cade had not felt since Cybertron started to swell in him as he watched his 'When did I claim him as mine?' sparkling try to fight off the blade to the best of his ability. Sadly for Harry it was not meant to be as Dudley got a lucky hit and sliced his stomach on the right side sending Harry to the ground in pain.

As Harry clutched his side in agony he watched as Dudley kneel down next to him. Dudley started chuckling as he drew the blade acrossed Harry's face, "Not so big now are you Freak, time to join you're parents in hell!" Dudley commented as he drew the blade up over his head, the point aimed right at Harry's heart. With a sharp downward thrust, the blade pierced the skin just below the heart cutting a vessal. Dudley stood up calling out to the others, " That's it, lets leave him to it, everyone get gone before someone finds the freak and blames us." and starts running from the yard and the gang following.

Barricade starts to panic as his sensors tell him that the young human didnt have long before Primus came for him, transformed and picking Harry up gently as he called out ~RED ALERT, MEDICAL ASSISTANCE REQUIRED, MED-CODE: ALPHA SEVEN SEVEN R-A, SET SBC TO MY LOCATION AND SETUP FOR FATAL HUMAN TREATMENT, REPEAT MED-CODE: ALPHA SEVEN SEVEN R-A, SET SBC TO MY LOCATION AND SETUP FOR FATAL HUMAN TREATMENT!~ standing to full height and turning to the blue-ish green portal opening behind him.

- Break -

Autobot base, Infermery: North America, USA, Off the Coast of CA

11:00 hrs PDT

~RED ALERT, MEDICAL ASSISTANCE REQUIRED, MED-CODE: ALPHA SEVEN SEVEN R-A, SET SBC TO MY LOCATION AND SETUP FOR FATAL HUMAN TREATMENT, REPEAT MED-CODE: ALPHA SEVEN SEVEN R-A, SET SBC TO MY LOCATION AND SETUP FOR FATAL HUMAN TREATMENT!~ Rang threw Ratchets coms startling him from his work. ~Optumis, set SBC to the following location, Medical Emergency, Fatal human incomming!~ sounded from his coms an astrosecond later as he turns and runs towards the bridge room. When Ratchet reaches the room he sees, Barricade walking threw the portal with a small human sparkling looking about 12 stellar cycles old with a knife below his heart and life signs failing fast. "Follow me and fast, he is about to Offline and i need him in the infermery now!" Ratchet calls out and turns back to the med bay not even looking to see if the Con was following or not. Cade not knowing what else to do kept pace with the old medic hoping that something could be done to save the sparkling.

- Time skip 5 hrs - 16:00 hrs PDT-

Barricade was very worried about the human sparkling, it had been 5 cycles and still no word from the Autobot medic. He vented and started to pace again when the doors slide open to show a haggled Ratchet. "Cade get in here, need to talk to you about this sparkling." Ratchet calls out before turning back into the med-bay with the Con following as ordered. Cade was lead to a birth with the small sparkling laying on it with tubes and bandages going everywhere to stablize the boy. "Is there anything I can help with Doc? I'm not good with medical stuff." the Con asked nervously. "He is stable for now, though I don't know for how long that will last, maybe 3-4 groons, cant be sure at this point but I do know that he wont make it." Ratchet replied with a heavy vent.

Ratchet suddenly stopped and developed a thoughtful look on his facial plating. "I have an idea that might work but its not a sure thing, only thing is I will need Primes permission to do it as it requires a shard from the Allspark to work, if this human means that much to you."

"Look, I WILLINGLY walked into your base and I have not attacked anyone, whatever it is that needs to be done please do so." Barricade replied with a downtrodden look at the medic.

Ratchet studies the Con for a full cycle before he says, "Alright, let me inform Optimus and we shall see what I can do."

**AN 2: Okie Dokies, tell me what yall think about the chappie, got more coming for ya REAL soon and it wont be years like this last time sorry about that. Ja ne**

**(edited 5-13-14)**


End file.
